monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokke Farm
What is Pokke Farm? Pokke Farm is a farm located in Pokke Village that can be used to gain several items after the completion of a quest. The farm is made up of several item collection points similar to what players find in the wild. These include areas to mine, fish, gather mushrooms, and catch bugs—there's even an area where players can plant various seeds to raise different crops for harvesting. Most areas of the farm have a Felyne farmhand to explain how each gathering point operates. Tools are not needed to use these collection spots, with the exception of seed planting, which requires plantable herbs or seeds, casting machine, which requires net, Bomb Mining, which requires bombs or dummys, Bug tree, which requires 300z, trenya, which requires pokke points depending on the area you send him, and the Great Sword Cave, which requires 2 elder dragon bone. These plantable fields may be made even more bountiful with the use of fertilizers (Dung, Wyvern Droppings, Worms). To get better and rarer items, the player must upgrade his or her farm—there are also exclusive items found only on Pokke Farm. To upgrade the farm, the player must unlock and then purchase these upgrades. To unlock better upgrades to purchase, as well as access to exclusive items, you must complete Urgent Quests from the Village Chief and the Guild. Upgrades can be purchased from the caretaker near the farm's entrance in Pokke Village with Pokke Points. You can also trade Pokke Points with him for items not found at stores. Pokke Points Pokke points are obtained through three ways, and are used to upgrade the farm, explained to you by the Pokke farm caretaker: *Completing Training School quests. *Completing Treasure Hunting quests. *Delivering Account items during quests. Account Items *Account items can be found everywhere and are the main source of Pokke points. Return these to the red delivery box located at the base, or keep them until the end of the mission to get the Pokke points. This is a list of them, along with their value. Unlocking Upgrades No Unlocking Needed *Field Row +1 (1000 Points) **Field Row +2 (1500 Points) *Fishing Pier +1 (2000 Points) *Mushroom Tree (1000 Points) **Mushroom Tree +1 (2500 Points) ***Mushroom Tree +2 (4000 Points) *Gourmet BBQ Spit (5000 Points, Trade Item) *Suiko Jewel (500 Points, Trade Item) Giadrome Urgent completed *Insect Thicket +1 (3000 Points) *Armor Sphere (800 Points, Trade Item) Khezu Urgent Completed *Trenya's Boat (500 Points) **Note: This can be downloaded at anytime. Blangonga Urgent Completed *Fishing Pier + 2 (4000 Points) *Mining Spot + 1 (4000 Points) *Bomb Mining (6000 Points) *Prototype Beehive (1000 Points) **Production Beehive (3000 Points) ***Modified Beehive (5000 Points) Tigrex Urgent Completed *Great Sword Cave opens *Bug Tree (6000 Points) *Armor Sphere+ (3000 Points, Trade Item) *Akito Jewel (3500 Points, Trade Item) Available in HR4 (Guild Shen Gaoren Urgent Completed) *Casting Machine (6000 Points, Requires Fishing Pier + 2) **'Can be unlocked by defeating the Hypnocatrice (Secret Urgent to initiate Nekoht's Quests)' *Mining Point +2 (6000 Points) **'Can be unlocked by doing Village (or Guild) Urgent Shen Gaoren.' *Insect Thicket +2 (5000 Points) **'Can be unlocked by doing Village (or Guild) Urgent Shen Gaoren.' *Battlefield Jewel (5300, Trade Item) *Pokke Ticket (5000, Trade Item) *Hard Armor Sphere (4000, Trade Item) 2 Monoblos Urgent Completed*Mining Spot +3 (8000 Points) *Insect Thicket +3 (7000 Points) Available in HR7 (Guild Akantor and Dual Hypnocatrice Completed) *Mining Point +4 (10000 Points) *Insect Thicket +4 (9000 Points) Field Rows *Go to cat near the plant rows and talk to him, give him an item from the list below and he'll plant it. Talk to him again to increase the fertility of the rows, which increases the chance of getting better items. *The only thing the upgrade does is add more rows for you to plant in. *Completing all Field Row upgrades will update your Guild Card with the Dosbiscus Award. Fishing Pier *To use the fishing pier go up to it, and pick which fishing spot you want to use (Depends on your upgrades) Press to send out your line, press to pull it back it. To fish, just send out your line and wait for a fish to bite and make the lure go underwater (You'll hear a splash) right when that happens press to pull the fish in. *You can fish 3 times, and every upgrade gives you 3 more times you can fish. So a fully upgraded fishing pier gives you 9 chances to catch some fish. *Completing all Fishing Pier upgrades (not including Casting Machine) will update your guild card with the Springnight Carp Award. Obtainable Fish Casting Machine *To use the Casting Machine, you will need a net. Talk with the cat and give it to him and the Casting Machine mini-game will begin. For controlling, you can scroll in any direction using the analog stick to aim and then press to fire the net. Wait until all of the fish start to turn and then fire the net. Obtainable Fish *Every fish above *Ancient Fish *Speartuna *Tailed Frog (MHFU-Exclusive) *Plesioth Scale *Green Plesioth Scale Mining Points *Mining points are used to get ores, ores are used for weapons and armor. They are very important in the world of Monster Hunter. *To mine all you have to do is go up to the large Crack in the rock, press , and you get 3-4 items until there is nothing left. *Completing all Mining Point (not including Bomb Mining) renovations will update your Guild Card with the Azure Stone Award. *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, when all items are harvested, it no longer continues letting you do the mining animation. Obtainable Ores: Bomb Mining *In order to use this Renovation, you'll have to supply the bomb. The type of bomb you use will determine what number of items you will get. *Receivable items consist of most available from all of the mining points. *Since Bomb Mining is available without all the mining points unlocked, you'll get ore based off what mining points you currently have already renovated. There may be a few exceptions, but this usually applies. Bomb differences *Small Barrel Bomb: 2-3 Items *Small Barrel Bomb+: 4-5 Items *Large Barrel Bomb: 8-9 Items *Large Barrel Bomb+: 8-9 Items *Bounce Bomb: 3-4 Items *Bounce Bomb+: 7-8 Items *Dummy(s):???? *(a bomb chart will be posted here soon, work in progress) Insect Thicket *The Insect Thicket is used to catch bugs, they appear as large bushes. It is located near the top of the farm. *To catch bugs go up to one of the bushes and press each thicket will give you 3-4 bugs. *Completing all Insect Thicket renovations will update your Guild Card with the Great Hornfly Award. *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, when all items are harvested, it no longer continues letting you do the gathering animation. Obtainable Bugs: Bug Tree *To use the bug tree, go to the back of the farm where you'll find a cat in front of a tree with a large scar on it. Talk to the cat and he'll ask for 300z in order to swing a hammer. Pick the hammer of your choice (you can choose either white/black/gold) and you'll be taken to a scene of your character charging up for a swing. *The goal is to release the hammer by pressing right when the white charge goes off. If you're still new and not used to the timing, you might considering letting go right before otherwise if you wait right after the white burst you may get a very weak swing and almost no items. *Similar to Bomb Mining, more insects become unlocked as you unlock more Insect Thickets. *White Cat Hammer: good for beginners, but not many rares *Black Cat Hammer: an intermediate's hammer, gets at least 1 rare bug *Gold Cat Hammer: for experts, almost all bugs are rare, very hard to use Obtainable Bugs Mushroom Tree *To use the mushroom tree just go up to it and press and from the Item Selection box, take what you want and sell the unwanted. *Upgrades increase how many items you get and what kind Amount of Items Mushroom Tree: 3-4 Items Mushroom Tree +1: 5-6 Items Mushroom Tree +2: 7-8 Items Mushroom Tree +3 10-11 Items Obtainable Mushrooms Bee Hive All you have to do is go to the Bee Hive and press , go to the selection box and pick what you want. Items and Quantity Prototype Beehive *Averages 2-3 Items **Gives Honey, Insect husk and Snakebee Larvae. Production Beehive *Averages 3-4 Items **Gives Honey, Insect husk and Snakebee Larvae. Modified Beehive *Averages 5-6 Items **Gives Honey and Snakebee Larvae. Trenya's Boat SEE PAGE: Trenya Great Sword Cave *Obtained when you reach Elder Quest Level 5* (beat the Tigrex Urgent Quest) or else inaccessible otherwise. *To use this feature you must have 2 Elder Dragon bones, give them to the Felyne and your character will mine the gigantic Greatsword. According to the story, they found an item called Tigrex Screamer on the Tigrex the player hunted, and that will shatter the ice wall. The Great Sword is too large for anyone to wield, but giving 2 Elder Dragon Bones to the Felyne beside it, the Felyne can make a pickaxe and mine it. Its also rumored that the sword belongs to the ancestor of the Elder of Pokke. Obtainable Items *Dark Stone (about 35%) *Dark Piece (about 65%) Popo *Gathering below the Popo results in either Dung or nothing. Which the player receives is completely random. Category:Areas